


Time. Time, Again.

by on_the_moon_at_last



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Modern Era, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_moon_at_last/pseuds/on_the_moon_at_last
Summary: A changed Morgana finds a new way to assert her power.





	Time. Time, Again.

Time is a curious thing. Some love it while others despise it. She’s found herself extremely indifferent to it of late. What is time when your entire existence is one long “today”? Does it retain any meaning whatsoever? Do any of the usual trappings in which frail humans envelop themselves? Do they understand how small they are? Do they fear that truth and consequently strive to make themselves feel larger via inanities? It’d been a long time indeed since such things crossed the mind of the Lady Morgana Pendragon. Whatever protections used to revive her turned the sorceress into a beast eternally hungering for the blood of magic-users. Violence, though? Ripping through flesh to rip and tear, to drink in the warm life spilling down her throat and reinvigorating her? She understands that well.

Her only thought as she drops her business executive dinner onto the cold cement of that dark alley? A strange mix of pity and contempt. She’d walked this Earth for over 1500 years now, she’d seen how small and pathetic humans truly were. Still are. They were ripe for the dominating. How better to do that than through power? Companies control everything now, not people. Snatching up the woman’s wallet, she noticed on her license the two women looked startlingly similar. Well enough to pass for sisters at the very least. Stuffing the wallet into her jacket pocket, she turned out into the busy streets of Times Square and disappeared into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been experimenting with short-form fiction! Do let me know if this interests you in the comments below!


End file.
